Megas XLR: Home Alone
by The Wingless Angel
Summary: Coop and Kiva go out for a night alone, leaving Jamie by himself for the night. What's a teen to do all by himself? KivaxCoop [Megas XLR]
1. Late Night Out

**Megas XLR: Home Alone  
  
Chapter One - Late Night Out  
  
SVS: We need more Fic's based off this Series! I love this cartoon! Hope you like my Fic. This might be a weird pairing. But, I think it's creative.  
**  
" You're what! " Jamie shouted, his voice traveling down the street.  
  
Coop scratched his head, tightening his tie as he stared into the mirror and then began to smooth his hair. He'd just shocked Jamie by telling him about his and Kiva's Date, which was something that greatly amused him.  
  
Jamie stood near the door in despair, whining like usual. " But, what am I supposed to do! Who's going to feed me! Coop don't do it! "  
  
The Blonde rose an eyebrow as his friend wrapped his arms around his oversized leg, trying to kick him away.  
  
Jamie clung on, still whining. " It's not fair! "  
  
" We'll only be gone for a couple of hours, Jamie. It's not the end of the world! " Coop hissed, stepping over his friend and into the hallway.  
  
Standing up and following the blonde, Jamie heaved a heavy sigh. He slumped down onto the couch, staring at the blank screen as Coop sat in the chair next to him.  
  
" Can I play some games while your gone? "  
  
" No.. " Coop automatically replied, " You lay one finger on my system, and I swear you'll never see another day...got it? "  
  
Jamie nodded, sinking deeper into the couch.  
  
Coop's ears perked as he heard some soft footsteps travel down the stairs. Kiva stopped halfway down the staircase, looking down at the disappointed Jamie. He looked so helpless and scared, he wouldn't last 2 Minutes alone without them.  
  
Her eyes traveled toward the sharp looking Coop, and she stared back at him as he stared at her. He noticed all to well that she was wearing the most beautiful dress that he'd ever seen. It was an emerald green color, that fell about an inch above her knees. The dress folded near the top and hung about an inch below her shoulders. Her auburn hair was down like usual, going quite well with the color of her dress. She wore a pair of high-heeled sandals on her feet, that actually looked quite uncomfortable.  
  
Coop felt like drooling but forced himself to just show a smile on his chubby face. He was still a little shocked that he'd managed to ask her out on a date, and was hoping that she didn't despise him after tonight. He'd planned the perfect night of dinner and a movie.  
  
Jamie bent his head back to look towards the staircase, drool dripping from his mouth. He wiped it away with his sleeve as she stepped on the hard floor.  
  
" Well, are we going? " Kiva questioned as Coop stood up on his feet.  
  
Jamie sighed, slumping back on the couch once again. " Well...you two have fun...on a night...WITHOUT ME! "  
  
Coop shook his head as his friend burst into some more whining. " Look, we'll bring you back something, Jamie...ok? "  
  
The black haired teen blinked and grinned, " REALLY? "  
  
The blonde smiled as he took Kiva's arm in his and they headed toward the door. " Yeah, Jamie. I promise. "  
  
The two left, leaving him all alone...with Coop's game system. _He wouldn't mind if I played it only for a bit. Would he?_

* * *

" So. What have you planned for tonight, Coop? " Kiva asked curiously, looking over at him as he steered the red vehicle casually.  
  
" Oh you'll see... " the blonde smirked, parking in front of a large and brightly lit Restaurant.  
  
He removed the keys, and opened the door. It was only like a gentleman to do so, so he walked over to the passenger side and kindly helped Kiva out.  
  
She smiled with gratitude, her green eyes shimmering beautifully in the night sky. She never realized he could be so sweet. There must have been more to this man than she could see with her own two eyes.  
  
He took her arm in his once again, leading her towards the entrance. " I kind of regret not doing this sooner, " he said, smiling at her.  
  
Kiva lowered her head, blushing slightly. " Coop? "  
  
" Yeah? "  
  
She stared at her feet, still walking next to him. " Was there ever a thought in your mind that we'd never make it. I mean...with all we've been through together? "  
  
Coop jerked his arm a bit as it slightly cramped up as a result of his nerves. " Of course. I'm not always mister happy. I get scared too! "  
  
Kiva beamed at him as they walked through the door. It had never came to her mind that she'd fall in love with this man when she came to the past. It just goes to show you how unpredictable life really was.  
  
" Two, Sir? " A Waiter questioned.  
  
Coop nodded, patting Kiva's arm and looking back to the man.  
  
" Very well, follow me.. "  
  
The two followed the waiter to a seat for two near the window. The building was quite quiet, but very busy. Soft Music was playing from the speakers, adding to the mood.  
  
The two sat down as the waiter placed menu's in front of them.  
  
" Can I get you and the pretty lady anything to drink, Sir? "  
  
Coop smirked up at the man, " Two glasses of the best wine you got, and make it snappy! "  
  
" Of course, Sir.. " The waiter nodded, walking off toward the Kitchen in a rush.  
  
Kiva lifted up her Menu, scanning her choices. She'd never been to a Restaurant quite this fancy before, and it intrigued her in a creepy way.  
  
" Need help? " Coop said, placing his Menu down for a second.

* * *

" NOOO!! " Jamie hissed, gritting his teeth as he lost for the 10th time. He threw the controller down on the Sofa, ruffling his hair in fury.  
  
The words ' Game Over ' blinked across the screen, torturing him. He grabbed the controller, throwing it at the system with extreme force. It wasn't until seconds later that he realized what he'd done, smoke pouring up from the destroyed game system.  
  
Jamie's eyes widened in shock. " Uh oh...I'm dead meat... "  
  
**SVS: So how is it? I'm planning on at least 2 more Chappies. It's an attempt. No flames! I'm planning on writing some pretty good Jamie Humor while their gone. The lovable guy!  
  
Super-Veggie-San**


	2. Money Mania

**Megas XLR: Home Alone  
  
Chapter Two - Money Mania  
  
SVS: I'm still thinking of a name for the Coop and Kiva pairing. Civa or Coova, or something like that. Not alot of stuff seems to fit. Anyway, thanks for the reviews you guys! Glad there's some fans of this show! If you have any compliants about my work or ideas, please speak them out in a kind fashion. This one is kind of short, since I'm running out of ideas at the moment...lol.  
**  
Coop lifted his glass of wine, smiling in Kiva's direction across from him. " A toast? "  
  
She lifted her own and smiled. She was quite acustomed to this, her Father would do it during every gathering they possibly could make when she was a child. " A toast to Megas... "  
  
Coop grinned hitting her glass gently with his. " A toast to us... "  
  
Kiva sipped her glass, keeping her eyes on Coop the entire time. She was still intrigued by his customes, eyes widening as he placed an empty glass onto the table. Not only was he a heavy drinker, but he sure drank a glass of wine fast. She placed her glass down as well, placing her chin on the backside of her hand out of boredom.  
  
The blonde sighed, trying to think of a way to entertain her. A sudden thought popped into his head, and he took her hands by suprise. " Kiva...can I ask you something? "  
  
She forced a nod, twitching slightly as he ran his thumb over her knuckles. She began to sweat and shiver.  
  
" Kiva...will you-? "  
  
" -Your Dinner, Sir! "  
  
Coop let a wide grin spread across his chubby face, and he let go of Kiva's hands. Nothing could penitrate his bond with food, it was impossible. He wolfed down his first plate of Lasagna, recieving strange looks from strangers around them.  
  
Kiva slapped a hand to her forhead as he acted like a complete pig, gripping her fork with her other hand. She began to carefully chew at her pasta, trying to hide herself from those that were staring at them. She'd grown quite embarassed.

* * *

" Aw, man! " Jamie began to panick, kneeling down and clutching his hat with his hands in distress. He had to figure out something, but it wasn't like he was made of money...so he couldn't just go out and buy a new system.  
  
Man this wouldn't have happened if I'd just listened to Coop. He stood up on his feet, looking back and forth for any money Coop may have stashed away. He wouldn't notice if I borrowed some money, would he?  
  
Jamie ran up the stairs, carefully opening the door to the blonde's bedroom. Despite the fact that Coop was a pig during an eating session...his room was quite clean. Everything was organized and nicely placed.  
  
He filed through the drawers, finally coming upon a small box hidden beneath. There was over 300 Dollars hidden inside it, exactly what he'd been looking for. Coop had been saving up in bonds for years. It had definitely payed off (Ignore the pun).  
  
Without a second thought, Jamie headed back down the stairs. He slid down the railing, jumping off once he reached the end. It was a habbit, he always did odd things when Coop wasn't around to stop him.  
  
The teen headed out the door, admiring the Garage as he stood in front of it. Several thoughts were spinning through his mind at once. Should he borrow Megas, or walk the whole way to the Mall?  
  
Shrugging it off, Jamie walked towards the garage. He knew Coop had some type of spare control system within the Robot when the Car was absent, now all he had to do was find the Mall.  
  
He watched as Megas shot up through the Garage Roof, the wood from the cieling spreading out in several different directions.  
  
" Nice... "

* * *

" Waiter! " Coop muttered in between mouthfull's.  
  
The Waiter made an obvious look of disgust and stopped what he was doing to assist the guest. " Yes, Sir? "  
  
" Check, Please... "  
  
Kiva made sure no one was looking as Coop shoved a platefull of Italian Bread down his throat. How he could fit it all in, she didn't know.  
  
The Waiter walked off, muttering nonsense words under his breath.  
  
" Coop? " Kiva questioned, taking the final sip of her wine.  
  
The Blonde slurped down some Pasta and looked over at the red head across from him. Her green eyes hypnotized him. He could get lost in them for hours on end. " Yeah, Kiv? "  
  
" Are you sure you have enough for this? "  
  
" Oh yeah! " He answered, slurping down some more Pasta.  
  
She groaned, rolling her wide eyes and hitting her forehead on the table. Why'd I have to fall for this guy?  
  
" Kiva... " Coop spoke, wiping his mouth carefully with his napkin.  
  
She looked up, clutching the sides of the table. " Yes? "  
  
" I was starting to say earlier...I- "  
  
" Here's your Check, Sir... "  
  
Coop's eyes widened as he flipped the slip around.

* * *

Jamie jumped inside Coop's spare conrol center, scanning the area around him. There were all sorts of game padels, that he had no idea which one did what. He could pick up the padel with self destruction on it if he wasn't careful.  
  
He picked up a joystick and started to tinker with it. He could feel no movement on the outside. " Does this one even work? "  
  
Megas' left arm began to move in and out, as if flexing his muscles. Gradually, Jami seemed to be grasping on how to truely manuever the complicated machine.  
  
Now all he had to do was reach the Mall in one piece.  
  
**SVS: Hope you enjoy this! I'm working on a One-Shot for any Coop fans there may be!  
  
Super-Veggie-San**


End file.
